Truths Revealed
by Steph7085
Summary: CHAPTER 5 NOW UP! My version of Basics & sequel to Hidden Truths, but is a stand alone story. Kathryn and Chakotay are already in a romantic relationship when the Kazon and Seska take Voyager. What happens when Seska finds out? JC
1. A Cry for Help

**Title: **Truth's Revealed

**Author's Note: **This is a follow on story to my story 'Hidden Truths' but can stand alone. 'Hidden Truths' shows how Kathryn and Chakotay began their relationship after New Earth, and this story is following the relationship throughout the 'Basics' episodes, with my little twists and turns. Some of the original dialogue is used.

**Disclaimer: **No, unfortunately I don't own anything. I just like to play with the characters and make them do things TPTB were too stupid to do (*cough* JC *cough*). I'll put them back…eventually *laughs evilly*.

****

* * *

**Chapter One - A Cry for Help**

* * *

Kathryn's mind slowly began to acknowledge her surroundings, fighting the always present haziness that occupied the void between sleep and consciousness. Her eyelids preferred to ignore the battle and instead chose to remain closed blocking out any images which would complement what her other senses were suggesting. Her mouth let out an involuntary moan as her muscles protested at being used to turn her body to face the other person occupying her bed.

As more of her senses reawakened she could feel the full effect of the cool air circulating her bedroom, causing goose bumps to form on her pale skin and a shiver to run up her spine and explode throughout her body. To try and warm up she snuggled further into the mans embrace, allowing her face to burry in the crook of his neck and his scent to fill her nose. As if sensing her need for warmth the arm that rested across her waist pulled her body closer, the action causing an immediate smile to form on Kathryn's face.

Chakotay felt Kathryn's smile on his shoulder causing a small smile of his own to form on his features, his eyes fluttered open to gaze upon the small body pressed tightly against his side and the owner of the lips that grazed his skin. His smile widened at the sight and without conscious thought he lowered his face into her hair and lightly kissed her temple, whilst his other arm wrapped itself around her back and lifted her so that she laid on top of his chest. He gave her a slight squeeze before he broke the early morning silence.

"Good morning," he whispered whilst nuzzling her hair. In response he got an incoherent mumble which was smothered by his neck, before he felt tiny kisses being placed along his jaw which were leaving a searing trail of heat across his skin. He chuckled silently to himself and was about to speak when soft fingers found their way to his lips, he kissed them in retaliation which caused Kathryn's body to shudder in response. He grinned at her reaction and started to caress her back with his hand. After only moments Kathryn's lips finally found his own. She tenderly massaged his lips with hers and teasingly ran her tongue across his bottom lip, causing a groan to escape his throat. His lips began to return the favour, opening in a silent invitation…

"The time is 0600. The time is 0600."

Kathryn's head snapped up, her eyes shooting daggers at the mood wrecking computer.

"Computer reset alarm for twenty four hours," she growled. Quickly, she lowered her head and gave his lips another quick kiss before she threw the covers away from her body and leapt off of the bed, marching purposely into her bathroom.

Chakotay watched the whole scene in amusement. Kathryn's mood on a morning - especially without her morning coffee - was quite a show, that is of course, only if that said mood wasn't aimed at him which was precisely why he quickly made his way towards the replicator to order her favourite beverage, along with his special blend of herbal tea . He set the two cups on the dinning table and turned towards the bedroom door in time to see Kathryn step out, looking every bit the 'prim and proper' Starfleet Captain.

Chakotay picked up a stray PADD and began to skim the content as he held out the cup of coffee. Within seconds the weight in his hand was gone; his eyes flickered to Kathryn and he smiled at the look of pleasure on her face as she inhaled the aroma of the drink.

Kathryn took a large gulp of the black liquid, savouring the bitter taste and the instant kick it gave her. She studied Chakotay over the rim of the cup, her thoughts now running at full speed, the early morning grogginess gone. As tempting as it was to wipe the look of amusement from his face, she resisted, instead she moved to peer at the padd from the side. Recognising it from her 'completed pile' she let her mind drift as she discreetly watched Chakotay from the corner of her eye.

Although they had only been together for a couple of weeks, Kathryn really couldn't remember a time when she was this happy or content. Yes, her job was stressful and time consuming, but she loved it and wouldn't want anyone else to have it. Yes, they were stranded in the Delta quadrant, alone, but none of that mattered. She had allowed Chakotay into her heart and had finally admitted that she loved him, just as much as he loved her, and the ship didn't explode, they worked even better together then they did before and she was still just as driven to get Voyager and her crew home. She was just happier doing it.

They had both decided to keep their relationship to themselves for now. They were by no means hiding it but they weren't advertising it either, there was already a lot of speculation on the status of their relationship by the crew since they returned from New Earth. Of course there wouldn't even have been a relationship if Chakotay had stopped fighting and followed her silent order. For once she was glad he didn't.

Kathryn placed the now empty coffee mug back on the table and smiled tenderly at Chakotay, who returned it immediately.

"Thank you," she said softly the words having more meaning then they suggested. She placed her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You're welcome," he replied warmly. "Breakfast?"

"I can't…I have a meeting with B'Elanna at 0700. Speaking of which…" she dropped his hand before asking the computer for the time.

"The time is 0645."

Kathryn looked up at him regretfully.

"Duty calls. I'll see you on the bridge," she quickly stood on her toes and kissed his cheek before turning on her heel and marching out into the corridor.

-----

Sudor carefully lifted the glass jar from the shelf it was presented on. The newly formed, and completely unique, Orchid stood proudly in the centre waiting to be viewed. Bringing the small flower up to eye level Sudor made one last study of his creation before turning confidently towards Tuvok to present his accomplishment.

"Look…" Sudor paused to wait for Tuvok to turn in his direction. "And you said that they were incompatible."

Tuvok raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he took the observation jar from Sudor's hands.

"You have confirmed the genetic structure," Tuvok asked.

"An entirely new species," Sudor stated proudly with a hint of excitement present in his voice and on his face. "I am going to name it after you; The Tuvok Orchid."

"That is an honour you should reserve for yourself, My Sudor. You gave this species life," Tuvok said in a voice devoid of emotion, eyebrow raised, although being secretly honoured at the thought.

"And you gave me life. All of this…" He gestured towards a stack of shelves displaying a variety of different types of plants, in the corner of his relatively small quarters, "is because of you…because of the meld." He returned his gaze back to Tuvok meeting his Vulcan eyes steadily.

"The meld may have introduced you to my interest in flora culture but you have embraced it entirely on your own and discovered a unique talent within yourself in the process."

"I used to think the only talent I had was a talent for killing," Sudor replied in a voice filled with passion as well as regret. "Please, it's my way of saying thank you."

Tuvok continued to study the tiny Orchid for a moment before returning his attention to Sudor's face and replying.

"Very well, I accept." He handed the jar back to its rightful owner who put it back on the shelf. Sudor placed his palms on the shelves cool surface and lowered his face towards his hands whilst speaking.

"Tuvok…I want to do something for the ship. I'm not asking you to let me out of confinement, I accept my punishment, but if I could just…" He spun around to face his companion, "just contribute somehow."

"What contribution do you feel you could make from you're quarters?" Tuvok questioned.

"I was thinking I might adapt some of the genetic engineering techniques I've developed for the orchids to make the airponic vegetable garden more productive."

"You're attitude is admirable. I will discuss it with the Captain."

"Do you think she will agree?" Sudor questioned hopefully.

"We'll see…Now shall we begin?" Tuvok knelt across from Sudor as they both took their places for meditation. "Notice you're mind working…how I plans for the future, visit's the past. Notice those thoughts and set them aside. Turn your attention to the white light that is your breath."

-----

The bridge had been relatively quiet since alpha shift had started, making the way for what seemed to be a good day. Kathryn sat comfortably in her seat at the centre of the bridge, quietly observing those around her. As per usual everyone was in their assigned stations, apart from Chakotay who was working with Lt. Holby at the science console. Her mind began wondering, visualizing the stack of PADD's on her desk in her ready room, that seemed to multiply every hour. Thankfully a beep brought her focus back to the present stopping that line of thought.

"Captain we are being hailed on a subspace frequency," Harry announced enthusiastically.

As Kathryn replied she placed her hands on the arms of her chair and pushed herself into standing position, moving closer to the helm.

"Are there ships in the vicinity?"

"Negative," Paris answered. "Tracking the source…Seems like its coming from an un-manned buoy…co-ordinates 140 mark 317."

"It looks like a Kazon signal Captain," Kim warned his face displaying worry. Kathryn quickly glanced up to the young Ensign before turning back to the view screen.

"Take us out of warp. Open a channel."

The view screen shimmered into life, eventually clearing to display a baby held in someone's hands. The mother's identity was revealed as a very familiar voice echoed on the now silent bridge.

"Chakotay…" Chakotay's head snapped around, his eyes immediately focusing on the message. Seska's panic filled voice continued. "They're going to take your son…When Cullah saw the baby…" Chakotay marched to the centre of the bridge his gaze practically burning a hole in the view screen. "I hear them coming, I don't have much time. When he saw the baby wasn't his…" Seska took a shuddering breath and quickly glanced backwards before her pleading eyes again faced forward as she begged for help. "Please Chakotay, help us, not for me for your son!"

The image became distorted allowing only the voices to be heard.

"I told you to stay out of here!" A stern, harsh voice growled.

"No…please don't, don't take him, I beg you. No please…no!" The last shout continued to sound on the bridge even when the view screen went blank.

Kathryn turned toward Chakotay desperately trying to offer reassurance with her eyes. Chakotay met her gaze, his emotions clearly visible in his eyes. When he realized he was showing too much he lowered his gaze to the floor and hardened himself against the turbulent emotions warring inside of him before turning back to the view screen.

Tension levels seemed to increase as the silence stretched on, nobody knowing what to do or to say. Kathryn placed her hand on Chakotay's forearm; he turned towards the contact, leaning into her touch, just before Kathryn spoke.

"Commander, my ready room," She ordered, removing her hand from his arm and marching into her sanctuary - Chakotay followed her every step.

The doors to the ready room closed slowly behind them, as if trying to purposefully emphasize the tension emanating from Chakotay who began to pace - like a caged animal - in front of Kathryn's desk. She called his name but he appeared to be oblivious to anything but his inner turmoil. After her second attempt at getting his attention failed she made her way around her desk and placed herself in his path, so that when he next turned he would have to notice her.

Chakotay turned again his eyes focused intently on the floor and not paying any attention to his surroundings, he took a few small steps forward but stopped as his troubled eyes fell on a pair of black boots. His eyes scanned the boots, slowly but surely making their way upwards until he came into direct eye contact with Kathryn. He inwardly cursed himself for being so selfish.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled regretfully, his eyes pleading for forgiveness. A look of confusion crossed Kathryn's face before she grasped one of his hands in hers and placed her left hand on his cheek, her thumb tenderly caressing his cheek bone.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for Chakotay." He placed one of his hands over hers and brought it to his lips before replying.

"But…"

"No buts," she commanded. "You have absolutely nothing to apologise for…understood!"

A smile formed on his face at her use of her command tone before she tugged on his hand and forced him to sit in the chair in front of her desk. She gave his hand another squeeze before heading towards her replicator.

"Would you like something to drink?"

Chakotay looked towards the replicator and shook his head.

"No thanks."

Kathryn studied him over her shoulder as she ordered a coffee. His body was rigid and he was sat ramrod straight, every muscle tense with what appeared to be a mixture of anger and frustration. Knowing that this conversation was probably going to upset him even more she braced her self and leaned on the bulkhead next to the replicator.

"The question is what are we going to do about it?" she asked, emphasizing the word 'we'.

Chakotay jumped out of his seat and began pacing again as he snapped his answer at Kathryn.

"This is not my responsibility!" He ran a trembling hand through his hair. "She has no right to expect me to just…"

"She knows you Chakotay," Kathryn stated. Pushing herself off the wall she walked towards the railing and rested both hands on it, leaning into it for support. "She knew how you would react when you saw your son in danger."

Chakotay marched determinedly towards Kathryn so that he was almost stood toe to toe with her, his expression frustrated, tired and determined.

"I have a duty to this crew…to you," he stated his eyes intense. "I can't just leave and go looking for the child."

"And I would never consider letting you go into a Kazon Nistrum stronghold by yourself. If we do this we do it together," she announced passionately before sighing and voicing her concerns.

"That's something else Seska would know too."

"Do you think it's a trap?"

"Do I think Seska is capable of manipulating you and me with this?" She gestured with her hand, indicating the ship and referring to the situation. "Oh yes."

They shared eye contact again. Kathryn's expression filled with determination and the required amount of concern for her ship, crew and Chakotay. Chakotay was the first to break the connection resuming his earlier pacing.

"On the other hand, it was time for her to deliver…and that baby we saw did look part Cardassian and part human."

"And knowing Cullah…I'm sure his pride was wounded when he realized the child was not his,"

She quickly descended the steps to stand before him again, still gesturing with her hands. "It makes sense Chakotay. It might all be true."

"Still the safest thing would be to ignore this message and resume our course," he said determinedly.

Kathryn looked up at him, trying to judge what he was really feeling. She knew that if he ignored this message it would eat him up inside and she didn't want that to happen. She also knew that he was acting out of anger and wasn't thinking straight - he would regret leaving the child in the future and she wanted to make sure he didn't have to live with that type of regret.

"I'm not going to resume our course just yet," she announced as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I want you to think about this Chakotay." Her eyes pleaded with him to understand and follow through with her silent order before she turned away from his penetrating gaze. "This has to be your decision. If you choose to go after him…I know I speak for the entire crew…Starfleet and Marquis alike…when I say we will stand behind you."

Chakotay met her gaze quickly giving a slight nod in acceptance and thanks. He stepped toward her and after a moments hesitation he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Her arms wrapped around his waist trying to offer as much comfort as she could. Chakotay kissed her temple before saying a whispered 'thank you' as Kathryn backed out of the embrace.

"You can have the rest of your duty shift off. You need to have time to think about this." Again Chakotay reluctantly nodded his acceptance and she gave him a small smile in response. He went to move past her and towards the door but stopped suddenly.

"Will you be coming to dinner tonight; my quarters 2000 hours?"

Kathryn's smile brightened, alleviating Chakotay's tension.

"I'll be there."

In answer Chakotay returned her smile before striding out of the doors and making his way to his quarters. After the doors had closed fully Kathryn moved towards her sofa, sinking into its comfort gratefully and letting out the breath she didn't realize she had held.

-----

Chakotay had no recollection of how he made it to his quarters, all he knew was that one minute he was in the ready room talking to Kathryn and the next the doors to his quarters hissing shut behind him. His thoughts and emotions refused to give him a moment's peace causing a headache to attack his temples. He knew that Kathryn was right; he needed to think the decision through properly without anger clouding his judgment. Only one question kept springing into his mind; should he accept the responsibility for this child?

Ever since his late twenties Chakotay had known that he wanted a family of his own at some point in his future and had even had dreams of his children which had followed him through to the present day. He had never known who the mother of his children would be, but he knew now without a shadow of a doubt that Seska was not the person. In fact he was fairly certain that the mother of his future children was sitting in the ready room, probably reading reports at this very moment.

He had absolutely no part in the conception of this child even though the child had been created using his DNA. Just because the child had been given life with his DNA did that make him responsible or did the fact that he had no part in the conception rid him of the responsibility of fatherhood?

The never ending list of question added to his already overwhelming sense of frustration, his throat let out a low growl before he forced his body to move into his bedroom. He yanked open the bottom drawer immediately spotting the object of his search. Reverently he lifted his medicine bundle and walked back out into the middle of the living room. He carefully spread out the contents and slowly knelt down on the floor whilst placing his hand on the akoona. _Perhaps my own father has the answers_, he thought.

He picked up a carved stone from his bundle and held it in-between his hands as he said the ancient chant which would allow him to speak to his father in the spirit realm.

"_I've never seen you so troubled Chakotay…" _echoed a familiar voice in his mind before his eyes finally drifted shut and his mind travelled to where his father awaited him.

-----

The door chime sounded just as Chakotay placed the bottle of white wine on the table. He had prepared a meal of vegetable lasagne and coffee ice cream for dessert and all that was missing was the company, which has just arrived and was precisely on time as per usual. As Kathryn would say Starfleet Captains are never late.

"Come."

The doors parted to allow Kathryn to enter his dimly lit quarters; the smell of the food immediately hit her senses causing her mouth to water. Chakotay still had his back towards her but looked over his shoulder to give her a smile as he poured the wine. She casually took a few steps forward and ran her hand soothingly up his back to rest upon his shoulder, as she tried to sneak a peak at what lay on the table.

"Mmm…that smells good," she complemented. Chakotay lifted a glass of wine from the table and held it towards her; she took it gratefully and quickly took a sip of the sweet beverage.

"Vegetable Lasagne. I hope you like it, it was my mother's recipe," Chakotay stated pulling out her chair and gesturing for her to sit.

"Sounds delicious," She replied sitting in her chair and placing the glass back on the table.

Chakotay quickly sat across from her and began to eat his meal. Kathryn quickly followed suit. They shared some light banter and ship gossip before they fell into a slightly tense silence.

"Kathryn…"

"Chakotay…"

They both spoke simultaneously, forcing small grins to appear on their faces and completely destroying the tension in the room. Kathryn gestured that he could speak first and after a few deep breaths he broke the silence again.

"Thank you." Kathryn raised an eyebrow, silently questioning the need for thanks. "Thank you for giving me a choice." He reached over the table and grabbed hold of her hand, caressing the back of it with his thumb. She smiled reassuringly before replying.

"It's not necessary…" She paused momentarily. "I take it you've decided what you want to do."

"Yes…" he peered intently at their entwined hands, his thoughts travelling back to a small M-class planet, bringing a warm smile to his face. He forced his gaze back to Kathryn's face before he spoke. "I…I may not have had an active part in his creation, but…he is still my son. He had no part in his mother's manipulation. I want to save him…as long as the crew and this ship aren't put in danger." His eyes pleaded with her for understanding, as if he believed she would object.

Kathryn placed her fork down on the table and stood up, never loosening her grip on his hand. She gracefully moved around the table to kneel in front of him, placing her free hand on his cheek.

"Chakotay…he is a part of you, therefore is a part of this crew and a part of this family…" she hesitated briefly. "A part of my family. We do anything to protect our family members and we will find a way to protect your son." Chakotay's eyes misted slightly before he blinked away the excess moisture forming there. Without conscious thought his arms slid around Kathryn's slim frame and pulled her into his lap. She relaxed immediately, one resting light across his shoulders.

"I'll call a staff meeting tomorrow morning to discuss our options," she whispered in his ear. In reply he kissed her with all the tenderness he could muster before pulling away, both of them breathless, not just from lack of oxygen but from the emotional turmoil of the last few minutes.

The following morning all of the senior staff gathered together in the briefing room to discuss different plans and methods of defence against a possible Kazon trap. Several ideas had already been developed; assistance in the form of the Talaxian colony who had agreed to assist Voyager if necessary, echo displacement and the Doctor's ingenious idea of projecting holographic ships out into space to distract Kazon fire from Voyager.

Just as everyone was about to depart to begin their projects, Chakotay called them back.

"Uh…excuse me; there is one more thing - Thank you."

B'Elanna who was stood next to him mock punched him in the arm.

"No problem old man." She grinned reassuringly at him, mischief evident in her sparkling eyes, before following the others out of the room, leaving Chakotay and Kathryn alone in the briefing room.

Kathryn folded her arms across her chest and waited for him to join her. He quickly covered the distance and was stood in front of her within seconds. The corner of her mouth lifted displaying her famous half smirk that always made him melt inside. Placing her hand in his chest she gazed deeply into his eyes.

"Come on, let's go and get our family member back."

They shared a smile before marching onto the bridge.


	2. Enemy Within

**Title: **Truths Revealed - Chapter 2 (Enemy Within)

**Author's Note: **Alright everyone, here is chapter 2. This chapter is really a build up, so some original dialogue is used, but don't worry the storyline will be twisted in my own crazy way soon, Mwahahaha… anyway, I hope you all enjoy the read and don't forget to review, I need motivation :D

**Review Replies:**

**Ibagoalie** - For the moment I am trying to stick to the original storyline, well at least to the events as much as I can, only changing little bits and pieces and adding extra scenes into it. Not to mention the J/C relationship. However in future chapters you will see me deviate from the original dialogue quite a bit, especially when covering the second half of the Basics episode. It will have definite differences, but you will have to continue to read in order to find that out, lol. Thanks for the review.

**0** - Cheers! Yep…I am rewriting the take over and Seska is not going to be happy at all when she finds out about their relationship. Jealous would be an understatement!

* * *

A loud crashing sound obliterated the silence in the ready room as Kathryn threw the last PADD on top of her completed pile. Thankfully that was the last report she had to read for the moment and she nearly screamed out loud with relief - for some reason the number of reports on her desk seemed to breed every time she turned her back on them - so it was quite a relief to find her to do pile empty.

Collapsing back into her chair she rubbed at her temples to try and relieve the pressure that seemed to build there when ever she read the endless supply of reports she always had. Luckily it was not made worse by what the reports contained; in fact the contents alleviated the pain slightly. For once the reports contained good news and Kathryn was willing to except good news any day, considering the fact that in this quadrant bad news tended to be given on a daily basis.

Glancing at the chronometer Kathryn cursed silently, she had been hunched over her desk for a couple of hours. It was no wonder her muscles were protesting slightly as she pushed herself out of her chair. She quickly rolled her shoulders to loosen them and then wondered toward the replicator.

"Coffee, black…hot," she demanded spurring the replicator into life.

A mug of her favourite beverage materialized in front of her, the scent enveloping her in a state of pure bliss. She wrapped her fingers around the handle and brought the cup towards her lips…

"Chakotay to Janeway," came the unwanted interruption.

She tapped her comm. badge answering the hail in her usual way.

"Captain, sensors are detecting a Kazon ship. It's sending out a distress signal."

She stared at the cup longingly, wishing she had the time to savour its unique taste. Unfortunately she had much more important things to worry about and being a Captain meant she had responsibilities. She gazed at it moment longer before replying.

"I'm on my way."

She slapped her comm. badge ending the link and brought the cup to her lips again gulping down the whole cup in record time and slamming the cup into the recycling unit when she had finished. She gave her uniform one last tug before she marched out onto the bridge. The doors had just opened when Chakotay spoke.

"It's not Cullah's ship," he informed. "It's more like a shuttle."

Without missing a step Kathryn gave her orders.

"Slow to impulse, set an intercept course Mr. Paris. Have they indicated the nature of their distress?" She asked as she stood in front of Harry's console, waiting expectantly for an answer.

"Just a signal Captain, no response to our hails."

_What are they up to_, she thought. She placed her hand on her chin as she thought. Within seconds she came to a decision. Kathryn knew she couldn't trust the Kazon and that this could very well be a trap or some sort of ploy.

"Let's go to red alert."

Alarms began to sound throughout the ship, the lights dimming dramatically. Kathryn moved closer to the view screen, standing directly behind Tom's station.

"Visual range," Tom announced.

"On screen."

A small Kazon shuttle appeared on the screen and appeared to be drifting in space.

"Showing one life sign, adult Kazon male, he is in critical condition," Harry stated barely allowing his eyes to leave his console.

"Janeway to sickbay, prepare to receive an emergency transport," she said as she turned around and began to make her way to the turbo lift.

"Standing by Captain," was Kes's soft reply.

"Commander," Kathryn said indicating that he should join her. "Mr. Tuvok you have the bridge."

Chakotay quickly followed suit and entered the turbo lift, the doors swishing shut as he turned to face them and ordered their destination. He turned his head slightly and saw Kathryn's furrowed eyebrows. He waited patiently for her to speak, knowing that she would state her concerns when she was ready. He was not disappointed.

"I don't like this," she stated dryly catching Chakotay's eyes with her own. It was then that he noticed the pain clouding her usually clear blue eyes.

"Are you alright," he asked his voice filled with concern.

"I'm fine."

Chakotay raised both of his eyebrows at that comment, folded his arms across his chest and waited for the truthful answer. Kathryn rolled her eyes at him before giving in to his silent command.

"It's just a headache. I read too many reports."

Chakotay was about to say something when the doors parted and Kathryn exited the small lift. They walked side by side as they neared sickbay. Kathryn was just about to enter when Chakotay laid a hand on her arm.

"I don't like it either," he stated quietly, giving her arm a quick squeeze and showing her she was not the only one with concerns and that she was not alone. Her lips twitched slightly in thanks before Chakotay let go of her arm and stood in the doors sensor range. The doors parted to show the Doctor and Kes working on their new patient.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Seska is dead_. The sentence constantly repeated itself in Chakotay's mind, but that wasn't what was troubling him. The fact that his son had been supposedly taken to be treated as a slave practically ate him up inside but still that wasn't what kept plaguing him, it was the fact that he didn't believe a word of what Terna, the Kazon man they rescued, was saying.

He didn't trust this man and he was going to make sure that his story checked out, which was why he was heading towards engineering and meeting with B'Elanna and Harry. Another thing that bothered him greatly was the fact that when he heard of Seska's death it hardly bothered him - of course he wouldn't of wished it upon her despite of what she did - but he assumed he would feel something, instead he just felt worry for his son and not to mention the safety of Voyager.

He marched purposefully through the doors into engineering, heading directly towards the debris that had come from the shuttle. He ran his hands over the battered surface before facing B'Elanna who was working at a console to his right.

"Have you found anything at all that would cast doubt on his story?" He asked making eye contact with both Harry and B'Elanna.

Harry looked thoughtful, his scientific mind running through all the facts and all of the evidence they had found, finally coming up with a conclusion. He shook his head as he replied to Chakotay's question.

"No."

Chakotay took a deep breath, trying desperately to reign in his emotions, slowly he released it and his emotions caused it to shudder slightly.

"I still don't trust him," he stated before turning away from his friends and leaving the room.

B'Elanna's eyes followed Chakotay as he left engineering, a frown on her face. She knew that this whole situation was taking its toll on her old friend and she was really worried about him. She turned to face Harry, his face sharing the same look of concern that was present on her face.

She sighed and leant heavily on the console in front of her, taking deep breaths to try and prevent her anger from taking control of her. She growled as she smashed her hands into the console, cursing in Klingon under her breath. Harry grabbed her hands to prevent her from delivering another blow to the console.

"Take it easy, B'Elanna," Harry soothed, letting go of her hands when she pulled away from him. She began pacing and muttering under her breath.

"I swear if Seska was still alive I would rip her apart with my bare hands."

Harry chuckled at her immediately catching her attention; she spun around to face him, ready to give him a piece of her mind, but as she saw the look on his face she stopped. Harry stopped his laughter and became serious as he spoke.

"I think you would have to get in line, Marquis," he said as he handed her another piece of hull fragment. She took it from him, a slight grin forming on her mouth.

"I suppose I would…" she stated, punching commands into the console. "Who do you think would be first, Starfleet?"

"What…you mean after Chakotay." They both let out some laughter before B'Elanna glanced back at the doors.

"I just hope he's ok," she whispered, talking more to herself then to Harry. Harry nodded slightly showing his agreement with that statement before getting back to work.

- - - - - - - - - -

The constant beeping of consoles was eroding her control to such an extent that she felt like walking off of the bridge, not only did it make her headache intensify but it was extremely irritating. Kathryn was worried and that didn't help matters at all, she didn't like anything about this situation but was confident that they were prepared for an attack, even if her instincts were screaming at her to turn back. She always had been and always would be a scientist at heart; therefore facts and figures were more important than gut feeling.

Another reason for why she was on edge was because she hadn't had a proper conversation with Chakotay, outside of ships business, since they had been informed of Seska's supposed execution.

Realizing that her thoughts were running away from her she repeatedly blinked her eyes and refocused on the information Harry was showing her, placing everything else at the back of her mind.

Voyager was travelling around the Tanarous cluster. It was a six day trip at warp two and they were already one day into the journey. According to their new found friend Terna, there were many Kazon sects that roamed the area and they were loyal to no one, meaning that they would likely attack the ship with out provocation.

"Vessel approaching, co-ordinates 314 mark 21," Tom Paris announced instantly gaining the attention of all the bridge crew and pulling Kathryn out of her own silent reverie. He turned to face the ops console waiting to hear his orders and hopefully gain new information.

"Signature is Kazon," Harry informed them, his voice showing the tiniest hint of worry.

Kathryn walked around the Ops console and headed towards Tuvok's station, her whole posture giving off waves of confidence.

"Red alert, configuration of the ship Mr. Tuvok," she listened to Tuvok's report resting her fore arm on the console and staring intently at the view screen. She felt the ship shudder slightly, obviously getting hit by weapons. The fire in her eyes intensified as she glanced at Harry.

"Shields are holding."

She met Chakotay's eyes as he turned to face her and they shared a silent communication.

"Return fire!" She snapped.

Tuvok immediately followed her orders, aiming phasers at the small vessels and firing them in the standard pattern. The enemy vessel at first fought back but after a second hit from Voyagers phasers it pulled away.

"The raider is breaking off its attack," Tuvok stated calmly, still entering commands into his console.

"Minor damage to secondary command processors on deck twelve, EPS power supplies and isolinear controllers are off-line. No casualties though," reported Kim.

"Begin repairs Mr. Kim any other signs of Kazon ships Lieutenant?" Kathryn questioned.

"Nothing on long range sensors, the raider is continuing to retreat. We should have a couple of hours to ourselves…at least," Paris responded happily.

"Good we could use them. Stand down red alert." She began to walk away but Tom's voice stopped her in her track.

"Captain we are about to go beyond the comm. range of the Talaxian colony…just thought you would like to know."

Kathryn looked at the view screen for a few moments before returning her gaze back to Tom. She nodded as she spoke.

"Thank you lieutenant, maintain current course."

- - - - - - - - - -

Chakotay rang the door chime for the third time. Kathryn had wanted to meet with him at her quarters for an evening drink, which basically meant that she wanted to talk to him not that he minded much, he enjoyed their conversation and had actually missed her today as both of them had been busy with ships business.

Having had enough of waiting he put his override code into the door panel. The doors parted and he chuckled quietly to himself at the sight that greeted him. Kathryn was sprawled across her desk, her head rested on her folded arms with a PADD held in her hand resting on her forehead.

Chakotay glided stealthily across the room, covering the distance between them in a matter of seconds. He lowered his head so that his mouth was next to her ear.

"Kathryn."

Only the silence answered him and he couldn't help the laugh that escaped his throat. He quickly smothered it by placing a hand over his mouth. He knew that she had been suffering with a headache all day and really didn't want to wake her; she had enough difficulty sleeping as it was.

He pried the PADD out of her limp hand and quickly scanned the contents. _Genetic engineering techniques that could improve hydroponics productivity, by… Sudor, _he read. His eyebrows rose slightly at the name of the author before he laid the PADD back on the desk.

Wrapping one arm under Kathryn's shoulder and the other behind her knees he gently lifted her up from the chair, cradling her form against his chest. Kathryn moaned slightly before snuggling closer to him making Chakotay smile tenderly. He quickly entered her bedroom and used his foot to kick the covers back before laying her down and removing her boots and jacket.

He tried to untangle himself from her arms but she refused to let him go, after finally admitting defeat he removed his own shoes and laid down beside her, pulling the covers over them as he did. He pulled Kathryn closer wrapping his arms around her and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Love you Chak…" Kathryn mumbled sleepily, snuggling even closer into his embrace.

Chakotay's eyes widened as he heard that, she had never actually been the first one to say it and even if she was asleep it still made his heart swell.

"I love you too," he whispered as his eyes closed a joyful smile still present on his face.

- - - - - - - -

"_Captains Log Supplemental…None of the four Kazon attacks have caused serious damage but the starboard ventral has been hit each time complicating repairs on the secondary command processors."_

- - - - - - - -

"You are making an adequate recovery Mr. Terna. The only matter that I simply cannot is this lingering Polysethemia," the Doctor informed his Kazon patient, frustration evident in his voice due to the fact he hadn't figured out the problem.

He flicked his medical tricorder open and began to run some more scans, studying the man before him as he did. If truth be told the Doctor couldn't wait to get rid of his patient, his attitude was unwanted and the Doctor could honestly say he had had enough of the typical Kazon arrogance.

"I feel fine," the Kazon growled whilst walking away from the EMH heading directly for the exit; however the security officer present prevented him from going any further.

The Doctor continued his questioning, determined to find the cause of the problem. After realizing he was getting nowhere the Doctor gave his usual sarcastic remark and snapped his tricorder shut, muttering to himself as he walked away.

Seeing the Doctor walk away Terna seized his opportunity and strode confidently towards the doors, his fists clenched at his sides. The opened instantly and just as he was about to take his first step through them and into the corridor, he walked straight into Commander Chakotay.

Chakotay eyed up his opponent, taking in his scruffy appearance, which all Kazon seemed to be born with. The blue clothing the man wore intensified the orange, brown colour of his skin making it appear darker than it actually was. His eyes shone with an emotion that Chakotay didn't want to decipher.

"Feeling better?" Chakotay asked sarcastically barely hiding his mistrust and dislike.

"I'm sure I'll make a complete recovery," Terna retorted. "Just in time for the Geema colonies defence force to destroy us all."

"You're still not optimistic about our chances...are you?"

"No!"

"We've had no problem repelling the attacks so far," Chakotay stated in an even voice.

"Attacks!" Terna scoffed. "When there is a real Nistrum attack you will know it."

Chakotay's eyes narrowed at Terna's smug tone.

"You still have pride in the Nistrum, don't you Terna? Even after what they did to you. I remember that pride in you're eyes when you pounded me with you're fists, while I was tied to a chair!" Chakotay stated the volume of his voice increasing slightly towards the end of his sentence. "And I can see it in your eyes now and that scares the hell out of me."

"You must scare easily Federation," Terna mocked his eyes looking down at Chakotay as if he was a piece of dirt on his boot. Terna spun away from Chakotay, his back now towards him.

That was the final straw. Everything that Chakotay had been holding back since he relieved Seska's cry for help exploded in a fit of rage and it was all aimed towards Terna. Chakotay grabbed hold of the Kazon mans neck, spun him around and shoved his back against the wall, his hands never loosing their grip.

"Tell me something Terna," Chakotay spat. "Every Kazon attack seems to focus on our starboard ventral. Think that might be some kind of pattern."

"I wouldn't know," Terna's low voice grumbled. He tried to remove himself from Chakotay's grip but Chakotay shoved him back into the wall again.

"Because if it is and you've been lying to us…"

"Commander Chakotay," The Doctor cried interrupting Chakotay's private interrogation. Chakotay quickly glanced at the EMH. "Not in my sickbay…please."

Chakotay desperately tried to control his breathing and was just about to respond when sirens sounded throughout the ship announcing red alert. He forcefully pulled his hands away from the Kazon's throat; still glaring into the other mans eyes. After no more then a second he turned away and marched towards the bridge, leaving the security guard in charge of escort their guest to his secured quarters, which were located next door to Sudor's.

- - - - - - - - - -

As soon as Voyager began to reverse course - to try and gain an understanding of the recent attacks - eight large Kazon carrier vessels started on an intercept course towards Voyager. The bridge crew, following the Captains orders, quickly put all their past preparations into action, including the use of echo displacement and the holographic ships, both emitting Talaxian signals.

Kathryn strode towards her chair, her command mask perfectly in place, not allowing a flicker of fear or apprehension to show through her mask of cool and calm confidence. She swiftly lowered herself into her chair and crossed her legs as she rested her arms on the arms of the chair. She took a deep, steadying breath before announcing calmly.

"Battle stations!"

**Tbc...**

**Reviews are more then welcome!**


	3. Discoveries

**Truths Revealed - Chapter 3 - Discoveries**

* * *

Tom Paris used every single bit of creativity he had to manoeuvre Voyager around the weapons fire the eight Kazon ships aimed at them, flying Voyager as if the ship itself was an extension of his own body, commanding the ship to spin and swerve gracefully as if in a dance. Unfortunately, due to the number of Kazon vessels some of the weapons fire hit their mark causing Voyager to shudder with the impact.

To try and distract some of the ships and divert their attention from Voyager, Ensign Kim activated the echo displacement programme on Kathryn's orders and the holographic ships were projected into space, forcing four of the eight Kazon vessels to break formation and concentrate on the holographic ships defending Voyager.

Kathryn sat calmly in her seat projecting an air of confidence, her gaze rested on the console between the command chairs allowing her intelligent mind to process the information provided there.

"They took the bait," Chakotay announced.

Kathryn's eyes shot to his, an inferno of determination in them that made Chakotay glad he wasn't the enemy.

"That only leaves four for us to handle," She retorted with a hint of annoyance before she refocused her gaze on the console again.

If the situation wasn't so serious Chakotay would have smiled at her tone.

"I like those odds better than eight to one."

The ship lurched beneath them again causing Kathryn to tighten her grip on the arms of her chair, turning her knuckles white with the effort.

"Here we go," Tom said more to himself then the others, preparing himself for the job ahead.

"They are randomly detonating torpedoes in our flight path," Tuvok droned.

"Shields are holding," reported Harry before sucking in a deep breath to continue. "No damage."

"Hold your fire, Mr. Tuvok," Kathryn ordered, never taking her glare from the view screen. "They may have torpedoes to waste, we don't."

Tom licked his lips in concentration, still speedily entering commands into the helm.

"Thirty seconds to intercept," He warned.

"Take us out of warp," Kathryn ordered.

"Engaging impulse engines."

"Power to all weapons systems. Stand by phasers."

"Kazon vessel ten thousand kilometres off our starboard bow," Tuvok informed in his usual calm but efficient manner.

"Not yet," Kathryn warned, her glare never wavering once.

"Six thousand kilometres," Tuvok announced, showing the slightest hint of worry in his Vulcan eyes.

"Not yet," She said, her voice carrying the slightest edge in it, as if she could sense Tuvok's disapproval.

"Five thousand, three, two thousand."

"Now!"

Tuvok fired Voyagers phasers, the beam cutting through space in an orange glow, slicing through the Kazon ships shields and impacting the ship. Voyager swerved past the huge ship, gaining another hit to the Kazon vessel from the phasers. The Kazon ship returned the favour, their phaser beams absorbed by Voyagers shields.

Voyager shuddered under the strain throwing the bridge crew slightly off balance.

"Initiating evasive manoeuvres beta sequence."

"Two more Kazon ships approaching."

Without warning sparks exploded from behind the command chairs, almost throwing Kathryn across the bridge, luckily she still had her vice like grip on her chair. Alarms began howling to inform the bride crew of the danger.

"Shields at ninety percent," Kim yelled over the racket.

- - - - - - - - - -

Terna mumbled the ritual prayer to bless his sacrifice, placing his index finger gently on the centre of his forehead and then repeating the gesture on his temples. His hard eyes stared ahead filled with pride for the Nistrum and his actions. He took a deep, cleansing breath before letting it out in a sigh and repeated his prayer again in his native tongue, completely ignoring the shuddering of the deck beneath him and the continuous battle occurring outside the ship.

He sat back extending his bare foot in front of him so that he could easily retrieve the hidden device Seska had provided. His trembling hand reached towards his big toe, using his fingernails to loosen his toenail before ripping it off all together. Slowly he brought the toenail into his eye line, ignoring the small ache in his foot. He turned it in his fingers, using his other hand to remove the needle-like device which was cleverly hidden there.

Terna thought about the Federations and anger began to seep into his veins, his eyes became harder as he prepared himself for his last mission which would let him die in honour and as a hero to the Nistrum. Using this anger his face twisted into a snarl and he clenched his left fist, flexing his arm in the process.

Slowly he straightened his arm, laying it so that his palm was displayed. Without any hesitation he rested the needle-like device on his vein at his elbow and plunged it in with force. His face twisted into an expression of pure agony and he howled and roared with a mixture of pride, rage and pain. His body began contacting, his blood boiling and raging through his body causing it to spasm and morph unnaturally before it finally exploded.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sudor sat cross legged on the floor of his quarters, meditating to try and control and understand his anger and impatience. His silence was interrupted as a cry pierced his ear drums. He heard the sound of an explosion and due to his time and training as a Marquis quickly threw himself away from the wall, narrowly missing being hit by the flames which burst through the wall destroying everything in its path.

- - - - - - - - - -

"I'm reading a massive discharge on deck eight. We've lost a primary plasma conduit," Kim announced glancing at his Captain worriedly.

Chakotay snapped his head toward Kathryn, immediately recognizing the significance of that deck. His concern intensified and he noticed Kathryn's eyes displayed the same worry.

"Deck eight…Terna's quarters."

"Damage control teams to deck eight," Tuvok ordered.

"I'm showing power failures all over the ship."

The sound of power draining mirrored the draining of Kathryn's inner confidence. The holographic Talaxian ships immediately disappeared refocusing all weapons fire back on Voyager.

Another explosion caused the ship to shudder again, instantly catching Kathryn's attention.

"B'Elanna, are you alright?" She asked into the comm. system.

When B'Elanna answered explosions and commotion could be heard in the background of engineering, increasing Kathryn's concern levels.

"Yes Captain, but it looks like our reactants injector controls were hit. Stand by."

The comm. cut off after B'Elanna's hurried reply.

Tuvok stood stiffly at his tactical station his hands bracing himself on the console. He leaned forward slightly to deliver his next piece of information to the Captain.

"All three Kazon ships are concentration their fire on us now Captain," he informed. The forth Kazon ship having been destroyed in the last torpedo exchange, the shields being no match for a couple of Voyager's photon torpedo's.

Kathryn lowered her eyes to the floor for a moment trying to control the raging emotions that threatened to cloud her judgment. She quickly forced them to the back of her mind and returned her attention to where it should be.

"Shields at seventy percent and falling. Starboard targeting scanners are offline."

"Evasive manoeuvres Mr. Paris," Chakotay ordered. "Gamma sequence."

"Engineering I need warp power," Kathryn announced her gaze never leaving the floor.

"We can't go to warp Captain. The containment field generator has been damaged. I'm attempting to bypass," Came B'Elanna's reluctant reply.

After hearing that comment Tom Paris looked up from the helm and looked over his shoulder.

"Captain, if I can get a shuttle through the cross fire I can go back and bring the Talaxians to help us."

Kathryn quickly looked up into her pilots eyes, studying the confidence and his need to help in them. Knowing that they needed all the help they could get she agreed albeit reluctantly, not wanting to risk Tom's life unnecessarily. She never took her eyes off of Tom as she spoke.

"Chakotay take the conn. Good luck Lieutenant." She made direct eye contact with him as she spoke, displaying her complete confidence in him. He nodded once before rushing off the bridge, Chakotay immediately taking the Helm.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Tom ran through the smoking corridors barely giving himself time to breath. As he entered the shuttle bay he threw himself into the nearest and fastest shuttle initiating the pre flight sequence as soon as he sat in the seat. He watched in anticipation as the shuttle bay doors opened, knowing that he was going to have to do some fancy flying to get through the crossfire, not to mention that the safety of Voyager could very well depend on him.

In Tom's mind he owed Kathryn Janeway his life, as it was her that saved him from the New Zealand penal colony and brought him to Voyager, where his life had truly begun to make sense and actually mean something. He now had friends and people that respected and liked him as a person and an officer and didn't judge him by a past mistake. All of that was thanks to Captain Janeway and he would follow her to hell and back just to repay a fraction of what he believed he owed. Not to mention he would do anything to protect the whole Voyager family.

Tom took a deep breath, trying to settle his nerves before he initiated take off. His fingers worked the controls with ease, commanding the shuttle to glide smoothly through the doors and straight into the cross fire. Several phaser blasts from the Kazon ships impacted the shuttles shields, taking with it its shield strength and making Tom cringe every time the small craft shook with the intensity of the blasts.

Alarms began to sound throughout the small cabin, just as it was clearing the crossfire. Even though Voyager was trying its best to cover Tom's back the shuttle was still being hit, decreasing the shields even more than before. As the shuttle was hit again explosions rattled cabin throwing Tom head first into his console.

Blue eyes became clouded and vague, as Tom's vision filled with smudges of black and grey, he desperately tried to keep conscious, fighting his brains natural protective instinct every step of the way. His eyelids turned into lead weights and an immense fatigue settled over him like a cloud, his strength completely vacating his body. The blackness overcame him, leaving him oblivious to his surroundings.

- - - - - - - - - -

Harry tried desperately to hail the shuttle, his voice pleading with Tom to answer the thought of loosing his best friend devastating to him. Reluctantly, after a couple of desperate attempts he closed the line.

"I've lost contact with the shuttle."

Kathryn and Chakotay simultaneously shut their eyes and bowed their heads, silently grieving. It was interrupted when a phaser blast smashed into the shields causing Voyager to lurch violently and explosions to erupt throughout the bridge as they buckled under the strain, sending two crewmen flying through the air with painful cries coming from their throats.

Kathryn was in complete command mode, ignoring everything that wasn't relevant to the situation at hand. Her defiant hair fell out of its restraint, cascading in a ponytail down her back as she struggled to remain seated.

"Report."

"The driver coil assembly has been destroyed, impulse engines are offline," Harry informed her, his face displaying his concern.

In his usual calm voice Tuvok said the phrase that sent dread into every Captains heart, forcing her head to snap around to face her chief of security.

"We are being boarded through the shuttle bays Captain. Phaser fights reported on decks five… six… seven."

Kathryn's mind was running at warp speed as she paced agitatedly on the bridge. She couldn't believe this was happening and was determined to find a way out of this predicament. There was no way in hell the Kazon were going to get a hold of her ship, she would die first. Chakotay's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Intruder alert. Security to decks five through seven."

Kathryn shook her head in a negative realizing how futile the effort would be. Anger began seeping through every pore on her body and if possible her stance became stiffer.

"Begin evacuation." She paced back to the centre of the bridge, bracing her self for the one command she had never imagined giving. "Janeway to computer initiate self destruct sequence, authorization Janeway Pi one one zero. Set it ten minutes."

If it wasn't for the continuous alarms sounding throughout the bridge the silence would have been deafening, everyone turning to stare at their Captain.

"Unable to initiate self destruct sequence due to damage to secondary command processors."

Kathryn's heart sank as her shoulders slumped in defeat, her face registering the shock at the turn of events. Her eyes met Chakotay's and she saw that he shared all of her feelings. He tried sending support and strength to her but the intimate connection was severed as the turbo lift doors parted and the Kazon's stormed the bridge.

Kathryn spun around to face the intruders but before she could say anything the security officer grabbed his phaser and fired it at the first Kazon, hitting him squarely in the chest, the security guard was instantly his in the return fire falling to the deck. Kathryn saw that this was getting them nowhere and turned to the rest of the crew.

"Hold your fire!"

Without any more resistance the Kazon's roughly escorted the bridge crew to the command centre, forcing them to their knees as if they were dirt. The Kazon guards kept their weapons pointed directly at their heads, ugly and arrogant sneers on their faces.

Kathryn was beyond feeling anything but anger. She felt as if she had failed her crew and had put them in this mess. All she knew was that she would do whatever was in her power to spare their lives. She kept her glare targeted on the Kazon in her line of sight and only lowered it when she felt a gentle hand squeeze her own. Glancing around she met Chakotay's gaze dead on and saw all of his love, support and unwavering loyalty presented. After giving his hand a gentle squeeze in thanks, she dropped it and placed all of her emotions to the back of her mind. This was no time for Kathryn; the Captain had to take charge.

Taking a deep breath she turned back to the Kazon guard, giving him her most defiant glare.

"I want to speak to Maje Cullah!" she demanded, in a voice colder then ice.

"Easily arranged Captain," Cullah sneered as he breezed onto the bridge with Seska following closely behind him. As usual he carried an air of arrogance that astounded Kathryn, only now it was much worse as he carried a smug expression on his face which only made Kathryn's defiant glare intensify.

As soon as Kathryn noticed Seska carrying the child, she twisted her head to gaze upon Chakotay. His face was a mask and to anyone else he would look calm and tranquil, but Kathryn could see the thunder hiding in the depths of his eyes that sparked like lightening as he stared at the Cardassion.

Seska stepped forward, her smugness nearly matching that of Cullah's.

"Hello everyone," she said conceitedly, emphasizing the rocking motion of her arms. A pleased smile appeared on her face as her eyes settled on Chakotay. She strolled around the railing to stand before the group of officers knelt on the floor, her eyes never once leaving Chakotay's face.

"What do you think of your son Chakotay?" She looked at Chakotay and then to the baby's face. "He has your eyes don't you think? Thank goodness he doesn't look to human. You all have such weak foreheads."

Chakotay took one look at Seska and wondered how he could have ever felt anything for the women before him. He refused to play her game and barely glanced at the child she held in her arms, although he wanted to.

"May he grow up never knowing the contempt his father has for his mother," Chakotay held back the growl he wanted to let loose and whispered in a dangerously low voice that instantly wiped the arrogant look off of Seska's face. It was at that point Cullah decided to step into the conversation.

"I think I can assure you of that Commander. I intend to take him for my own son. A man who would violate a woman under his own command…"

"What!" Chakotay exclaimed, interrupting the Kazon leader's angry speech. He was horrified, not only was Collah planning on raising his son as his own, but Seska had made up some ridiculous story. As his head snapped around to face Cullah he met Kathryn's eyes briefly, they clearly sent him strength and support but also a message saying 'Be careful, don't let them get to you.'

"Doesn't deserve a son," Cullah continued ignoring Chakotay's interruption.

Chakotay had calmed down slightly after meeting Kathryn's eyes and responded in an almost neutral voice, glancing at Seska as he did. At least she looks slightly guilty, he thought.

"Is that what she told you?"

Instead of answering his question the Kazon leader began giving them all a description of how the boy would be raised and smugly rubbed in the fact that the child had helped them take Voyager.

Kathryn was beginning to get impatient and she knew that all this talk would affect Chakotay and that is something she didn't want to happen.

"Cullah…" She pushed herself up from the floor as she spoke. "I'd like to discuss what happens now."

She never saw it coming, one minute she was stood up, shoulders held high and her chin tilted in a defiant way and the next Cullah's hand backhanded her across her cheek sending her hurtling through the air. She vaguely made out the gasps coming from her crew.

Chakotay saw the blow and watched in horror as the force of it threw her backwards. Years of training and experience - in Starfleet and the Marquis - had made his reflexes quick and he quickly reached out, grabbing her and preventing her small body from impacting the deck, noticing as he did that other crew members reached out to their Captain, loyalty showing in all their faces.

Kathryn used Chakotay's shoulders for leverage as she pulled herself from the ground, rolling her jaw to try and stop the sting. She wasn't going to let Cullah get to her and was now more determined than ever to ensure her crews safety. Mentally she prepared herself for another blow as she forced herself not to rub her now swollen cheek.

Seska sat quietly in the background watching the scene play out before her. She was quite surprised when Cullah struck Janeway, although she knew he was a violent man she did not expect that, not that she minded one bit. She despised Janeway with a passion. What she did mind however was Chakotay's reaction. The glare he directed towards Cullah was blazed with an anger and hatred she hadn't seen from Chakotay. But the thing that got to her the most was the look of unshielded concern, dedication, loyalty and what looked like love, he sent to Janeway when they made eye contact. The hate she felt was beginning to boil deep inside of her and threatened to overwhelm her.

Kathryn tried to stand again but Cullah forced her roughly to her knees.

"You will be given no more respect than any Kazon women, now that your ship and technology are mine!" he spat. "I will tell you when you may speak."

"Allow my crew to live. They were following my orders," Kathryn replied completely ignoring the Kazon leaders order. There was no way in hell she was going to obey his orders, the thought alone made her skin crawl. She expected another strike for her disobedience and she had to admit was quite relieved when one didn't come. Instead he began to rant and rave about the women of the alpha quadrant and how the men had let them all get out of hand and out of control.

Cullah began strutting about the bridge, issuing commands and settling himself in Kathryn's command chair. They were leaving for the Hanan system, for what was to be their new home.

- - - - - - - - - -

Seska left the bridge strolling casually through the halls of Voyager. Her son had grown restless and she decided he needed to be settled some place more comfortable and she had the perfect destination in mind. As she walked she couldn't help the self satisfied smirk that appeared on her face, she finally had what she wanted, well almost it was such a shame Chakotay didn't see things her way when he had the chance. Oh well at least she came out on top.

All of Voyagers crew, including its Captain were now resting comfortably in the cargo bay, awaiting their relocation to a planet she picked out for them personally. It had harsh conditions and would definitely be a struggle for them to survive. _It serves them right_, she thought silently.

Finally she made it to her destination. She quickly keyed in the code and the doors whooshed open allowing her entrance into Chakotay's quarters. She did a quick scan of the room before moving directly for the bedroom. She rocked the baby slightly and kissed his forehead, then reached out to grab the corner of the cover. She quickly pulled it out and placed her son on the comfortable surface, running her finger along his cheek.

She was just about to move into the living area to get some food when her eye spotted something shining underneath the other pillow, forgetting the thought of food she made her way over to the other side of the bed and picked up the pillow, carelessly throwing it to the ground. The object that caught her eye was a nightgown, a silk nightgown to be precise.

The anger that had been simmering below the surface of her control exploded. She grabbed the offending item launching it against the wall.

"Bastard!" She yelled, forgetting the sleeping baby lying in the same room. Luckily the child didn't wake. Finally realizing herself she bit her tongue and ranted silently in her head.

_So this is why he didn't want me, he had someone else. How could he do this…who the hell is it, the bitch…when I find out who it is I will show her._ She made her way into the living room her mind running through all the possible answers as she paced backwards and forwards.

"Janeway…" She growled, making her way over to his computer. All the evidence was starting to pile up and it was turning her hatred of Janeway into something words couldn't even describe. She flipped the computer console open and brought up Chakotay's personal logs. It didn't take her long to break the encryption and as she listened to the contents her fists curled up, digging the nails of her fingertips into her skin.

It was all there, he loved her. Chakotay loved the almighty Captain Kathryn Janeway. She had taken him from her, the one man she actually felt a resemblance of love for and she had stolen him and because of that she would pay. If it was the last thing she would do she would make her pay.

- - - - - - - - - -

The cargo bay was eerily silent. Chakotay, Tuvok and Kathryn sat together at the front of the group all their gazes focused on the floor. Chakotay eventually looked towards Kathryn and immediately saw the anger that poured off of her in waves. He tried to gain eye contact but her eyes were concentrated on the floor in front of her. Instead he moved his body to shield his actions from the rest of the group and gripped her hand in his own, interlinking their fingers, in a gesture identical to the one they shared on New Earth when things were so much simpler. He was about to speak when the ship jumped, Kathryn lost her footing and stumbled to the side into Chakotay's arms. Only one thought ran through their minds, they had landed.

As soon as the ramp hit the ground the Kazon guards roughly escorted the crew out onto the planets surface, the heat making itself known immediately. Kathryn scanned the area, silently acknowledging the fact that Chakotay was still at her side. She refused to watch as the Kazon began ripping the comm. badges from her crews' jackets.

Kathryn was so consumed in her own thoughts she almost didn't notice the fact the Cullah was now in front of her. She turned quickly and if possible her glare intensified. She stared straight ahead refusing to bow her head in front of him.

Cullah looked down at her, a secretive glint appearing in his eyes.

"A fitting end for a people who would not share their technology." He turned to address the rest of the group. "Let's see if you manage to survive without it…" he pocketed Kathryn's comm. badge and finally allowed a sinister smile to show on his face. "And without your Captain."

At that statement everyone's head shot up and Chakotay and Tuvok took a step closer to their Captain, as they did a group of Kazon guards surrounded them, pointing their weapons threateningly.

"What?" Kathryn exclaimed.

"Say goodbye to your crew Captain." With that said Cullah nodded to one of his men, who raised his weapon and smashed it on Kathryn's head. Her world immediately went black.

Chakotay watched in horror along with the rest of the crew as Kathryn crashed to the ground. Cullah's laughter echoed in everyone's ears as two of his men each grabbed one of Kathryn's arms and dragged her back onto the ship. They were still watching as Voyager lifted off and departed without them.

**Tbc...**


	4. Unwanted Truth

**Truths Revealed - Chapter 4 - Unwanted Truth**

* * *

He felt numb. The only thing that registered in his senses was an increasing numbness that seemed to be developing into a cloud of despair, surrounding his whole body. They had taken Kathryn and Chakotay felt the blame falling heavily on his shoulders. The only thing he couldn't figure out was why Cullah had kept Kathryn. He knew that the man had a deep resentment that boarded on loathing for her, mainly because she had outwitted and embarrassed him on more than one occasion insulting his overdeveloped pride in the process, but it still seemed out of character to keep Kathryn on the ship. Not to mention that it seemed like a very last minute decision on his part. In fact the idea had Seska written all over it and for that reason alone Chakotay felt the guilt, but as strong as the guilt was, nothing could smother the overwhelming fear and worry he felt for Kathryn's safety.

Pulling strength out from a source he didn't even know existed Chakotay pulled his face into a mask of indifference, knowing that his own personal despair needed to take a back seat. The crews' very survival depended on it, not to mention that they were depending on him to help them through this situation because command fell to him now that Kathryn was gone. He glanced around at the faces of his fellow officers and noticed that his worry was reflected on their faces. There wasn't a single person here who wasn't loyal to the Captain and it was hurting them to know that she was in the hands of a race as brutal as the Kazon. It didn't help that the officers present on the bridge had witnessed the treatment Cullah gave her beforehand, not to mention the scene they all witnessed before they took her.

He tried to look each of them in the eye, hoping to give them reassurance.

"All right people we need to separate into groups. Our main priorities are going to be shelter, food and water. I'll lead Alpha and look for shelter; I think our best bet will be to head towards the mountain area. Tuvok take beta and look for food and water…"

"Commander may I also suggest that we look for a means to defend ourselves. It is possible that we are not alone on this planet and it would be logical to be prepared for any circumstance," Tuvok added. Chakotay nodded his head in response, immediately agreeing with the Vulcan.

"Right in that case Tuvok, your team can look for a means to defend ourselves in case the need arises. Harry you lead Gamma and search for any food and water. Neelix I want you to help Harry, you have experience in scavenging for food supplies, we will certainly need it now. My team will head over there," He stated gesturing towards the cave like structure. "Keep an eye out for everything, if you find something you think is remotely edible then bring it back, the same goes for weapons and water. We will meet there in one hour. B'Elanna you're with me."

"Yes sir!"

Chakotay watched as the crew set about the tasks they were given and did a quick scan to make sure everyone was alright. He noticed Samantha Wildman struggling to settle the baby and walk at the same time and immediately went to offer assistance.

"Here Sam, let me help," He offered whilst lifting Naomi out of her arms, even though Sam protested. "You can't push yourself, "he said gently before raising his voice and repeating the order to the others. Sam sighed in resignation and shot a grateful look at Chakotay.

"Thank you Sir," Sam said quietly as she slowly studied her surroundings. Chakotay immediately noticed the concern in her eyes and set out to reassure her.

"We will be fine Sam," Chakotay said with more conviction then he actually felt. He gently cradled Naomi to his chest and rubbed his hand up and down the baby's back as Sam returned her gaze to his face. She nodded almost absentmindedly as she removed Naomi from his arms, kissing her forehead tenderly before she cradled her comfortably back in her arms.

B'Elanna marched up to them before Sam could voice a reply.

"Chakotay, I think we've found a suitable shelter…well as suitable as we can probably find on this planet."

Chakotay gave Sam's shoulder a brief squeeze before following B'Elanna to what was to be there new home. Sam followed them closely, desperate to shade Naomi from the overwhelming glare of the sun. The cave like structure turned out to be a small opening that led into quite a large opening, shielded from the more harsh elements of the planet. It wasn't exactly luxury but it would do and was certainly better then nothing.

Some of the crew that were on Chakotay's team were already searching the area already remembering the survival skills they had learnt long ago. Chakotay felt the pride he had for this group of people increase rapidly. Kathryn had certainly taught them well.

"Sir, there doesn't seem to be much in this area. We haven't found any water yet and the only plant life around here seems to be as dry as the rest of the planet," Ensign Olivia Brown stated whilst holding up the plant in question. "Well that and some bugs." She pointed over to a small hole in the ground and sure enough the first thing Chakotay noticed was the white slug like creatures squirming in there. "They appear to be edible," she said after a moment's hesitation.

Chakotay moved closer to the hole containing the crews would be dinner and grabbed a handful of the bugs pulling them closer to his face. He noticed their lack of colour and that brought back a memory of one of his Fathers teachings even if it was vague due to the fact that he never appreciated nor paid attention to his Fathers lessons. Luckily for him he had some recall of the memory not to mention his Starfleet survival training that reinforced his knowledge. He remembered his Father telling him that the more inviting and colourful an insect or plant is the more deadly they would be and the insects before him were anything but colourful.

He glanced back up to Olivia and gave her a rueful grin.

"So they are, good job Olivia," he praised.

"Thank you sir but I think we should wait until after we taste them before you complement me on my food finding skills," She replied with amusement and reluctance in her voice. Chakotay couldn't help but smile and was relieved to see that they could still joke in a time like this. Pulling himself upright he cleared his throat to gain the groups attention.

"Alright everyone we have found our first food source," He announced holding up his hand that held the insects, a few of them dropping to the ground in the process. "Now I know they're not what we're used to but we don't have the option to be fussy. This is about survival and to survive we will eat what we have to." Chakotay made sure to look as many of the crew in the eye as he could notice some of the crews' disgusted expression. "I will make it an order if I have to. Do I make myself clear?"

"Aye Sir," Came the chorus of replies.

"Good," he stated before turning on his heels and walking towards B'Elanna who was leaning uncomfortably on a rock.

"How are you doing B'Ela?"

"How do you think," She snapped as she glared at him. "We've just lost our home to that conniving bitch Seska and her gang of Kazon Targs. We've been left to rot on a dried up, overheated rock and if that's not bad enough they took the Captain, the one person we probably need more than anyone at the minute and are doing who knows what to her! And Tom…" She stood up and kicked a small rock causing it to fly across ground into the cavern wall and was breathing heavily when she turned to face him again, then she sighed in defeat rubbing her forehead as if it would erase the emotion whirling inside of her.

"Sorry Chak."

"It's alright B'Ela, I feel the same way," He replied in a low voice. "But we have to stay strong and help everyone pull through this. It's what the Captain would have done," He said quietly as he turned his gaze towards the horizon, hoping to hide his emotions from his old friend. B'Elanna smiled gently at his back before replying just as quietly.

"Yeah your right." She took a deep breath and briefly closed her eyes. "I just hope she is ok."

"Me to B'Elanna…me too."

- - - - - - - - - -

The relentless pounding behind her eyes brought Kathryn crashing back into consciousness. She tried to sit up but the motion automatically made her head spin and forced her stomach to lurch in objection. The dizziness and nausea caused her body to fall back, against her minds objections, onto the uncomfortable surface she was laid out on, as her head hit the surface another sharp stab of pain shot through her head forcing a painful gasp from her throat. She carefully brought her hand to the spot where the pain originated from and bit her lip to stop herself crying out again as the pain intensified with the touch. When she brought her hand back into her eye line she immediately saw the blood coating her fingers and knew in an instant that she probably had a concussion, having had many experiences dealing with them before and noticing the symptoms she was experiencing now.

Fatigue began to settle over her and she felt her eyes drooping instantly to try and obey her body's commands, but her common sense wouldn't let her sleep knowing that if she did she probably wouldn't wake up. Instead she closed off the pain in her mind, using an old Vulcan technique Tuvok had taught her and was eventually able to lift herself into a sitting position facing the opposite wall of the room she was in. Although still dizzy she forced her head to turn, allowing her eyes to scan the room around her. Even though her concussion made it very difficult to think clearly she instantly recognized the room. She would know any part of her ship by sound alone. She was in her own brig, which meant that everything that happened wasn't just some terrible nightmare. Seska and the Kazon's had control of Voyager and she had been separated from her crew. Her eyes began to close again before a sound outside of the force field caught her attention.

"Well look at how the mighty have fallen," Seska taunted as she stood before the force field, a smug smile gracing her features. "The great Kathryn Janeway behind a force field in her own brig." Kathryn heard the tell tail sounds of a force field deactivating and desperately wanted to stand up to face Seska properly but she knew there was no way her body was going to allow that, so instead she settled for her most defiant stare and indifferent attitude.

"What do you want Seska?"

Before she knew what was happening she felt Seska's fist smashing into the side of her face, throwing her off of the cot in the process. Kathryn's vision went black around the edges before she forced herself to stand, albeit shakily, on her feet. She ignored the lurching of her stomach, refusing to even consider backing down to Seska.

"I don't believe it," Seska spat disbelievingly. "You're even more arrogant and foolish when you clearly have the lower hand and can in know way beat me. How does it feel to have everything ripped away from you Janeway, your ship…your crew." she laughed bitterly as she advanced on Kathryn. "…Chakotay. Tell me Janeway how long have you been sleeping with him," she spat. "I bet that's how you got him to agree to combining the crews in the first place, isn't it! God dam Starfleet whore!"

Seska threw another punch but Kathryn was ready for that one and spun out of the way, unfortunately the move caused her dizziness to increase and left her completely venerable to Seska's attack.

Seska grabbed her and hurled her into the wall, causing her head to bounce off from it painfully and her vision to darken further.

"Let me tell you this I am going to make your life hell from now on. You took Chakotay away from me so I'm going to take everything from you. When I'm done you will beg for me to end your life!"

With the last bit of strength she possessed in her body Kathryn replied and gave her the best defiant glare she could form. When she spoke her voice was pure ice.

"You're wrong Seska! I didn't make Chakotay leave you. You did that all by yourself!"

The last thing she heard was Seska's furious scream as her fist connected with her face once again.

- - - - - - - - - -

Smoke filled the entire cabin making both seeing and breathing difficult for Tom as he worked to repair the damaged components of the shuttle. The task was made even more difficult by the broken debris and shuttle pieces that blocked his pathway to different parts of the cabin, preventing easy access to all of the shuttles systems. With a stubborn determination he kicked the objects out of his way and made his way to the console he needed.

"Computer, repeat stabilizer diagnostic."

"Damage has been detected in the stabilizer acceleration sensors," the feminine computer voice replied. Tom exhaled loudly in frustration and began breathing more rapidly.

"I just repaired the acceleration sensors!"

"Warning, vessel approaching on intercept course," The computer warned unemotionally. Tom closed his eyes as he pushed his body up from the floor and quickly made his way to the helm.

"Signature."

"Kazon patrol vessel."

As if wanting to prove their presence the vessel fired on the shuttle causing Tom to fall into his seat. He began entering instructions into the helm to avoid and escape the paroling Kazon. He was in no doubt that they were looking for him.

"Dammit I don't have time for this," he cried in irritation, his hands never leaving his console. More weapons fire hit the shuttle causing it to jolt harder under the strain.

"I don't have time for this!" He quickly punched in some more instructions ignoring the sizzling sounds he could hear behind him. "Computer all stop."

The whole shuttle shut down and came to a complete halt in the middle of space. It happened so quickly that the Kazon flew straight past it, giving Tom the time he needed.

"Engage impulse," he ordered and the shuttle sprang back to life in an instant. Tom rapidly took aim on the patrol vessel and activated the phasers. He watched in satisfaction as the orange beams cut through the black of space and hit the shield of the vessel repeatedly before it exploded into a great ball of orange flame so that there was nothing left of the vessel. Without hesitation he left the area.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Commander," Neelix cried, rushing towards Chakotay at a surprising speed. "Commander…" At the sound of his rank being called Chakotay snapped his head around to face the Talaxian. The worry and near panic evident in Neelix's voice instantly putting him on alert.

"Neelix calm down," Chakotay prompted as the Talaxian stopped in front of him, clearly out of breath from his sprint. Chakotay looked up quickly to study his surroundings, noticing both Tuvok's and Harry's team now entering the cave, solemn looks on their faces. "Neelix, what happened?"

"Commander…" Neelix held up what looked to be several different rags. "We lost Mr. Hogan," He informed everyone sadly, his normally happy expression tinged with a great sadness. "I left him to gather some bones we discovered near a tunnel opening, I only turned my back on him for a second, then we all heard him scream and he was gone. That's all that is left."

Chakotay extracted the remaining bits of uniform out of the other mans hands and studied the left over bits of cloth closely. Chakotay felt his anger at the Kazon's and Seska intensify as his grip tightened on the clothing in his hand, not only had they taken Voyager and left them on this hardly habitable planet, not to mention taken their Captain away from them but they had now indirectly been the cause of a death. He took a deep breath and shut his emotions away, putting them to the back of his mind where he could deal with them in private.

"Do you know what happened? Did you see or hear…" Chakotay asked hoping that someone could at least give him a partial answer. His voice was deceptively calm and neutral hiding the fact that inside he was screaming in turmoil.

"We found no evidence of any kind at the sight of the incident," Tuvok stated in his usual detached manner.

"This is all my fault," Neelix murmured. "If I hadn't of…"

"You shouldn't blame yourself Neelix," Kes interrupted. "It was no ones fault. You couldn't have known this was going to happen. Nobody could." She held his hand and gave it a firm squeeze as if to emphasize her point.

"Kes is right Neelix, you shouldn't blame yourself… From now on we stay away from the tunnels. Kes I want you to make sure that everyone knows the tunnel areas are off limits." Kes nodded and left the group leaving just Harry, Neelix and Tuvok standing with Chakotay. "Tuvok did you find anything we could use as weapons?"

"I have already begun to design some rudimentary devices, Commander."

"Good. Harry did you find any food or water? We found some edible insects earlier but we will need more."

"I'm sorry sir but we couldn't find anything," Harry replied regretfully.

"It's alright Harry," Chakotay said whilst looking thoughtfully at the uniform in his hands. "Why don't you sit down and have a rest. Tell the rest of the crew to get some rest as well."

"Yes sir," Harry replied before walking over to B'Elanna. Chakotay watched them for a few seconds before turning to Tuvok.

"I think I can make solar stills with the materials of this uniform. That should give us water tomorrow." Tuvok raised his eyebrow in acknowledgement.

"A prudent course of action."

"Yeah, just not very appealing," Chakotay stated as he walked away.

- - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor hid quietly at the back of his office studying the readouts from the console he was looking at. He had activated himself about an hour before and had been desperately studying all the information he could get his hands on, hoping that in some way he could help his crewmates. He was just about to enter another command when he heard the doors to sickbay hiss open and Seska's voice boom in the silence.

"Activate emergency medical holographic programme." Seska marched over to the main biobed and gently placed her son on its surface.

The doctor quietly made his way from his hiding place and made his way out into the main area of sickbay.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency," He asked in his usual manner, deciding that it was best to play along until he could form a proper plan and save the ship and crew. He would have to act as if he didn't care and wasn't worried about his crewmates, which to the Doctor seemed like a difficult task considering the fact that he had never felt as worried about something as he did now.

"Hello Doctor," Seska said cheerfully as she studied him intently. "Remember me?"

"How could I forget such an intriguing medical mystery? A Bajoran crewman with a Cardassian physiology," The Doctor responded. "How are you Seska?" Seska smiled at him in amusement before he continued. "I see we have a new passenger."

"Doctor I have to inform you about a change of command. I'm curious as to how you'll react. The Kazon Nistrum have taken Voyager," Seska question lightly as she gazed at him curiously. The Doctor turned away to pick up a tricorder before answering her in a nonchalant manner.

"How interesting." He quickly scanned the infant, deliberately ignoring Seska's stare.

"Does your programme have any problem with that?"

"One humanoid is pretty much the same as another from a holographic point of view," He replied as he snapped the tricorder shut. "I'm programmed to provide medical care to anyone who needs it."

"Tell me…is it in your programme capabilities to lie or be deceptive," Seska questioned disbelievingly.

"I've learned that a bedside manner occasionally requires me to...how should I put it…soft peddle the truth, but bold face lying, calculated deceit, I don't have much experience with that sort of thing…but my programme is adaptive. If you really need me to be deceptive, I'm sure I could learn."

"It's not exactly what I meant," Seska retorted sarcastically. "I think we'll keep you just as you are."

"As you wish," He sighed. "Your baby is in good health."

Seska lovingly picked up her son and cradled him against her chest as she spoke.

"You don't know how primitive Kazon medicine is. I'm sure Chakotay would be glad to know your looking after his son."

The Doctor stopped his work in surprise to Seska's comment.

"Chakotay's son," He questioned. "That isn't Chakotay's son."

"But your wrong doctor," Seska said as her smile faulted slightly. "I impregnated myself with his DNA."

"That may have been your intention…but it certainly wasn't the result," The Doctor informed her with false sympathy. "Here see for yourself." He gestured to the console displaying the results of his tests.

Seska slowly walked forward her face falling into an expression of shock and despair.

"Your child has Cardassian DNA strands here and Kazon DNA strands here," He informed her as he indicated the strands on the screen. "Human DNA has a significantly different nucleotide sequence."

"But I was so certain…he looks…"Seska fumbled over her words giving the Doctor his chance to interrupt.

"He's the first offspring of a Cardassian and a Kazon. We have no frame of reference by which to judge his initial appearance. Perhaps he will develop more Kazon features as he matures."

"Maje Cullah will be so pleased," Seska said bitterly. "End medical holographic program!"

As the Doctor began to fade away he watched in satisfaction as Seska stormed out of sickbay. As soon as the doors shut behind her retreating figure he materialized and began to record his log. As the futility of the situation his him he began talking to himself winding himself up into a further state of turmoil. As he calmed himself down an idea suddenly struck him and he marched over to his desk and spun the console around to face him as he lowered himself into his chair.

"Maybe I could access the tactical database. Teach myself guerrilla warfare…but that would take time. Computer what is the crew compliment?"

"There are eighty nine Kazon…"

"Eighty nine," The Doctor sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand.

"…one Betazoid and one human on board." The last comment made the Doctors head snap up in surprise.

"What did you say? Betazoid and Human."

"There is one Betazoid and on Human on board," The computer confirmed as the Doctor jumped out of his seat.

"Where…who?"

"Please restate a single question."

"Who are they?"

"Crewman Lorne Sudor and Captain Kathryn Janeway."

"Captain Janeway…where is she?"

"Captain Kathryn Janeway is in the main brig." The Doctor hung his head as he digested this new piece of information.

"Is there anyone else I present in that location?"

"There are five Kazon present in that area." The Doctor sighed in frustration; there was no way he could get the Captain out with that many guards present, without alerting the whole ship. What was even more concerning was the fact that the Kazon were obviously keeping her as a prisoner and would have her guarded at all times. He was instantly worried about her well being.

"Computer what is Captain Janeway's status," The doctor asked reluctantly, already knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Captain Janeway is unconscious." As he heard that statement the Doctor shut his eyes in an attempt to forget his concern. The Captain could look after herself, his first priority was getting the ship back, and then he could save the Captain. He couldn't do either if he was caught in a foolish rescue attempt. He needed a plan and he needed some help.

"Computer, locate Crewman Sudor."

"Between decks eight and nine." Quickly tapping his comm badge the Doctor hailed Sudor, desperately hoping that the man would answer.

Sudor immediately answered and the Doctor quickly filled him in on the situation.

"Can you make it to sickbay?" The doctor asked hopefully.

"I think so," Sudor added after a moments pause, mentally calculating his route and the time it would take to get to the Doctor. Meanwhile the Doctor locked out Sudor's comm badge signal and deleted any evidence of it from the ships computer.

"Doctor I'm on my way now," Sudor announced before disconnecting the comm link.

Sinking back into his chair the Doctor returned his attention to his computer console.

- - - - - - - - - -

Seska silently seethed under her carefully controlled and calm exterior. As if sensing the tension from his mother the baby began to stir and small murmurs of protest came from his mouth. Seska gently placed her lips on his forehead humming quietly under her breath. It instantly had an effect and the murmurs quickly died down as his eyes slid shut, sending him into a deep and hopefully long slumber.

Without conscious thought she entered Chakotay's old quarters and headed straight for the bedroom, her eyes immediately falling on the silken nightgown that she had threw on the floor earlier. Stifling a cry of rage she quickly placed her son on the bed, making sure she tucked him in securely before she snatched the offending garment from the floor and stormed out into the main room, immediately throwing the nightgown into the recycler, just as the doors parted allowing Cullah entrance.

"Seska," He roared. "I've been looking for you."

"Cullah," She spat back turning to face him with anger in her eyes. "I've just got De'may to sleep. He isn't going to stay that way with you shouting!"

"You forget who you're talking to women," Cullah sneered as he fiercely grabbed her chin. Faking submission Seska gently rested her hand on top of his and looked up into his eyes sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry Maje," She placated expertly. "I didn't mean to be disrespectful."

"Of course you didn't," He replied sarcastically. "You never do. I'm just glad you're not as bad as Janeway. You women from this Alpha quadrant all need to be put in your place!"

"Yes Maje." Seska resisted the urge to roll her eyes as he pulled her into his lap.

"Speaking of Janeway," He said, spitting out her name in disgust. "Has she finally lost her arrogance now that I have taken her ship and crew away from her?" He began to gently caress Seska's hair, pulling the strands through his fingers, surprising Seska slightly with the tenderness of the action.

"Hardly," Seska scoffed. "If anything she is more arrogant then before!"

"Well then we'll just have to get rid of that arrogance for her won't we," He replied smugly whilst raising his lips to hover over her own.

"I can't wait," Seska returned as she closed the distance between them.

- - - - - - - - - -

Chakotay sat silently on a rock on the edge of their new make shift camp, away from the prying eyes of the crew. Now that he was alone he could finally give his emotions the release they needed. All of the pent up anger and frustration hit him with a vengeance making him pick up the nearest stone and hurling it through the air. The effort left him deflated and unsure of himself, he felt off balance with everything around him. Without Kathryn he had no centre and it was something he craved for badly, he missed her smile and laugh, hell, he even missed her angry ranting and bad moods.

His concern for her safety was overwhelming and it made him slump back onto the rock, holding his head in his hands.

"Kathryn…" He sighed raggedly whilst studying the shadows dancing across the ground, created by the flames from the fire further in the cavern.

"Commander," Tuvok interrupted. Chakotay looked up at the Vulcan in irritation.

"Yes Tuvok, what can I do for you?" Tuvok merely raised an eyebrow at his biting tone.

"Nothing Commander, I was merely insuring your safety. It would be wise not to leave the group without alerting someone."

"Yes Tuvok, I know but right now I have a lot on my mind and I needed to get away and just be alone!"

"You are referring to your concern of the Captains safety," Tuvok stated simply, moving to stand beside Chakotay.

"Of course I am. I'm not like some people, I actually feel emotion," He snapped.

"Commander, although Vulcan's do not actually express emotion in the way humans do. We do feel. I am not immune to the effects of the Captains absence and am deeply concerned for her safety. She is a…treasured friend." Chakotay stopped his surprise from showing at the use of Tuvok's words.

"I'm sorry Tuvok," Chakotay sighed as he rubbed his hands over his face. "I'm not dealing with this to well."

"On the contrary Commander, you are handling the situation logically and wisely. I cannot fault your decisions in any way." Chakotay nodded in acceptance and thanks before the Vulcan continued. "I must say that I am…surprised at your level of control, considering your intimate relationship with the Captain."

Chakotay's head shot up at the last comment.

"What…how did you..?"

"I have always studied the crew closely, the Captain even more so. When you both returned to Voyager after you were cured from the insect bite, your relationship was strained, but the tension dissipated fairly quickly and after following your growing friendship beforehand, I came to the logical conclusion."

"I just hope she's alright," Chakotay stated as he gazed up at the stars.

"As do I."


	5. Sabotage and Subterfuge

**Truths Revealed - Chapter 5 – Sabotage and Subterfuge**

* * *

Chakotay stared restlessly into the dark sky almost hypnotized by the glittering stars that lingered there. Tuvok had left him a few minutes before seeming to recognize Chakotay's need for solitude and for that Chakotay was grateful. His respect for the Vulcan had more then doubled since they had arrived on the planet, oh he had always respected his position as an officer but this was different, this respect was personal and if he had anymore emotional energy left to spend, he would feel guilty for underestimating the man. As it was he could only hope to get to know Tuvok better over time, preferably when they were back on Voyager.

"If…" Chakotay sighed running his hands through his raven hair. All of this pondering was leaving him spent, not to mention extinguishing the hope that he needed to keep the crew together and alive until Voyager returned to them. He knew Kathryn wouldn't just give up, no matter what Cullah and Seska did to her, she would fight to the end to get her ship and her crew back. He just had to have faith.

A baby's cry tore through the air forcing Chakotay back to reality, turning on his heel he walked towards the sound instantly feeling the heat emanating from the small fires that were scattered around the area, surrounded by members of the crew. It seemed as if everyone's fire starting skills were a lot more developed than his even if they did have to pinch some hair to get them started; he couldn't help thinking that he was the only Indian in the universe that had trouble starting fires.

He moved towards Sam who was softly cooing to the baby and knelt down so that he was eyelevel. "How's she doing Sam," He asked gently his gaze resting on her daughter.

"I don't know," Sam replied worriedly. "She seems tired…listless." Sam shook her head returning her concerned gaze back to her child as she gently caressed her cheek.

"I wouldn't worry Sam. It's probably something to do with the environment on this planet. It can't have helped being born on a ship...she's been spoilt by clean, recycled air." He smiled gently coaxing a small smile out of Sam in the process. "I'm sure once she gets used to this environment she'll be fine, just make sure you keep close to the fire, alright." He placed his hand on her shoulder as he stood, hoping that in some way it would bring some comfort to her.

"Thanks Commander," Sam said gratefully. Chakotay smiled in reply and started to walk towards another group.

"Hey old man," Torres yelled from behind, stopping him mid-stride. He quickly spun around to face her and moved over to where she leaned against the wall next to the fire Harry was using.

"Who are you calling old Torres?" He growled playfully.

"You answered didn't you," she smirked crossing her arms over her chest in the process. She knew that she had won that debate.

"So I did," He replied mirroring her position and leaning on the wall.

"I thought you might like to know that we found some food whilst you were out wallowing. Not much just some egg-like things and something that looks similar to a cucumber."

"Tuvok told me and I don't care what it is…anything's better than beetle stew." He chuckled and brought his hand up to tug on his ear. "And I wasn't wallowing."

"Hmm umm…and I'm not part Klingon," She replied sarcastically throwing a knowing look his way. At his warning look she just laughed. "Fine…if you weren't wallowing, what were you doing out there for so long?"

Chakotay shrugged. "I was just thinking."

"Do I even need to guess…?" At that moment Olivia Brown hesitantly interrupted their conversation. The look on her face instantly put Chakotay on the defensive and he pushed himself up from the walls surface, straightening his spine until he was almost stood at attention.

"I'm sorry sir…"

"What is it Ensign?" He questioned quickly regretting his almost harsh tone. Olivia immediately got to the point the command tone in his voice getting her attention.

"Sir Neelix and Kes have gone missing."

-----

Tom warily sank into the pilot's chair rubbing his face with his hands. He took a few deep breaths trying to force his fatigue into the back of his mind, Captain Janeway and the crew was depending on him and he couldn't afford to let them down. He leaned forward slightly resting his elbows on his knees and finally hailed the Commander of the Talaxian fleet.

"Commander Paxum, this is Lieutenant Tom Paris please respond." When no response came Tom repeated his hail finally getting the response he desperately wanted. When the Commander finally appeared on the screen he sighed with relief.

"Commander Paxum Voyager is under attack…"Before Tom could finish the Talaxian commander interrupted.

"Voyager has been taken by the Kazon Nistrum, their flooding every subspace frequency with the news."

Tom shut his eyes in despair, he hadn't been quick enough and now the Kazon had Voyager and possibly the crew.

"Is there any word on the crew," He asked quickly with a tint of desperation in his voice.

"I'm afraid not," Paxum replied sorrowfully. Tom quickly looked away from the view screen not wanting to show his emotions. He glanced upwards towards the ceiling forcing the tears of frustration to evaporate as quickly as they appeared.

"If you can help me with repairs we can be on our way in a few hours," Tom stated determinedly already entering commands into the panel in front of him.

"Lieutenant…" The Talaxian replied in an unbelieving tone of voice. "Our ships are no match for Voyager and you're shuttle craft can hardly be…"

"Commander Paxum," Tom snapped impatiently moving his face closer to the view screen. "My people are counting on you!" The two stared at each other silently for a few moments, Tom's look radiating determination and the Commander's sorrowful but understanding. "Look no one knows Voyager like I do I know every vulnerability, every blind spot. Don't worry I have a plan!"

The Talaxian sighed in defeat and stared downward to try and regain his bearings. "Very well…we'll rendezvous in an hour. Paxum out!" the view screen went black leaving Tom with his own thoughts yet again. For a few seconds he could do nothing but stare at the view screen but as his mind processed everything he slowly leaned back in his chair.

"One hour," He sighed in frustration. "I should be able to come up with some kind of plan in one hour."

-----

The silence in sickbay was only broken up by the sound of the Doctor's occasional, frustrated sigh as he paced impatiently between main sickbay and his office. His nervousness seemed to have decided to represent itself in nervous holographic energy preventing him from remaining still for any period of time. It didn't help that he had repeatedly checked on the Captains status and found it to be the same as before: unconscious. His overactive imagination kept coming up with allsorts of medical reasons for the Captain being in this condition ranging from being drugged to severe blood loss and they seemed to get more serious each time he thought about it. His worry was almost becoming a physical presence.

Due to the fact that the Doctor was lost in thought, not to mention marching his way back into his office, he practically jumped when he heard the sound of the access panel door being removed echoed around sickbay. His whole holographic body snapped around to the source of the sound and he marched towards it, just as a rather dishevelled looking Sudor crawled out into the room.

"I was beginning to think you'd gotten lost," The Doctor stated snidely.

Sudor straightened out slowly so that he was standing in front of the Doctor as he replied. "I'm sorry…their still repairing the ship." He breathed raggedly a few times as he shut the access panel. "I had to be careful."

"We have no time to waste," Came the Doctor's reply. He stared at Sudor for a moment longer, silently judging the man before he turned and waked quickly towards his office. "According to the computer we're at warp. We've got to figure out someway to slow the ship down before we get too far from the crew that would seem to be our first priority…" The Doctor continued rambling away to himself as Sudor silently made his way to stand in a darkened corner of sickbay, only just realizing the implications of his situation. "…and then we have to get some weapons." The Doctor waited for some form of reply or acknowledgement and became agitated when he didn't receive any. He quickly looked around for his unlikely partner.

"Mr. Sudor, are you listening to me?" He asked agitatedly glaring at the man in question. Sudor quickly looked at the EMH.

"Yes," He answered truthfully. The Doctor continued to glare until comprehension dawned, causing his frown to deepen substantially.

"Oh," He drawled. "I see. Perhaps you consider this…an opportunity."

"Opportunity," Sudor asked tilting his head slightly as his brows furrowed in confusion.

"To obtain you're freedom…from confinement. How foolish of me to think you would want to help."

"You're wrong," Sudor stated passionately. "I do want to help!"

"Then…what?" The Doctor questioned shaking his head in confusion.

Sudor sank even further into the shadows, crossing his arms behind his back as he leaned against the wall, doubled over as if he was in physical pain. He took a deep breath as he prepared himself to speak.

"I'm going to have to kill some of them."

"It is possible…violence might be required to retake the ship."

Sudor's expression became pained as he spoke. "I worked so…so hard over the last few months…to control the violent feelings…I'm almost at peace with myself…"He sighed and closed his eyes. "I mean I see the day coming when I could be."

The Doctor stood in shocked silence momentarily before he walked towards the troubled man.

"Mr. Sudor….if Lieutenant Tuvok were here I know he would tell you there are times when violence is required to defend yourself, to defend your ship, to defend your crew."

"Yes," He nodded. "There is a logical use for violence…for everyone else. With me…once it begins…" The Doctor took several steps forward determined to get his point across.

"We must do this together Mr. Sudor. If you don't trust yourself yet…then trust me I will help you anyway I can. One hologram and one sociopath may not be much of a match for the Kazon but…we'll have to do."

"Yes…you're right," Sudor agreed although reluctantly. The Doctor looked at him from the corner of his eye as he spun around and started pacing again.

"Yes…well of course I am. Now…I still think the warp core should be one of our main priorities but we also need to help the Captain." Sudor's head snapped up at that comment. "I think…"

"What do you mean we need to help the Captain? Is she still on board?" Sudor questioned intensely in his deceptively calm voice.

"Yes…yes…she's being held in the brig."

"Is she alright….we have to help her. She would be able to help us with the plan," Sudor stated adamantly not understanding why the EMH hadn't informed him of this earlier. The Doctor's frustrated expression morphed into one of worry and sorrow.

"You're quite correct Mr. Sudor she could but…but the computer informed me that she is unconscious…she has been for quite some time."

"Then we have to get her out of there!"

"Not so fast Mr. Sudor, I'm a hologram not a commando. She is being guarded by at least five Kazon at a time, you're not going to be able to just walk in there and lower the force field. Besides the Captain would want us to stop the ship first, it wouldn't be good if we rescued her just to be caught again." The Doctor glared at the man before he let defeat overtake his form. "The ship has to come first; it's what the Captain would want." The two men faced off before Sudor finally agreed to what the Doctor was saying.

"I agree Doctor, but if I get the chance to rescue her I will!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way Mr. Sudor," the Doctor replied honestly.

-----

Kathryn felt consciousness tugging at her mind, bringing with it the pain throbbing throughout her body and the tell tail sting of tears in her eyes. Biting back a groan she used what strength she could pull together and shakily tried to push herself up into a sitting position, unfortunately her arms protested at the movement and collapsed before she had a chance to gather herself, causing her to hit the floor with a thud.

Deciding to change tactics she rolled onto her back and tried to mentally catalogue her injuries. She tried to lift her arm again but her sluggish movement made that movement difficult to accomplish and that only made the extent of her head injury more obvious. Seska's treatment had clearly made her head injury more severe and in turn made her concussion even more dangerous, especially if the fatigue and nausea she was experiencing was anything to go by.

Refusing to give into her bodies limitations she lifted a hand to her face and gently placed it on her cheek, instantly wincing at the contact. Her cheek was swollen and if what she was feeling was any indication, quite badly so. She could also smell the distinct metallic scent of blood and after feeling under her nose found the reason why. She wasn't even going to attempt to touch her nose she could feel the pain easily enough and didn't want to make it worse, her difficulty breathing through it was enough to determine that it was broken.

"Damn you Seska," She whispered angrily hating the fact that her words slurred slightly. Stubbornly she rolled on her stomach again and deliberately held her breath to hold back the bile running up her throat. Placing her hands by her head she forced herself up, closing her eyes to fight the dizziness occupying her vision. After a few moments the effects appeared to have diminished and she opened her protesting eyelids and almost threw herself into a sitting position, leaning back against the wall.

The nausea came back with a vengeance and there was nothing she could do to stop her body from throwing up the contents of her stomach, luckily she had enough warning and she leaned to her side just in time to stop it from going all over herself. After gagging uncontrollably for what seemed like forever she was finally able to look away from the mess she had made in disgust, hating the fact that her body betrayed her so badly.

"Ugh!" She moaned quietly to herself, the bitter taste the vomit left in her mouth made her want to throw up all over again. Before she had a chance however her head decided to protest again, the dizziness almost causing her to crumple again. Using only her will power and pure stubbornness she grabbed the side of the bunk and dragged herself from the floor, collapsing on the bed when her strength finally abandoned her. She could hear the amused laughter coming from the force field and resisted the urge to yell. That's all she needed: an audience. As far as Kathryn was concerned the orange-tinged barbarians could laugh all they wanted, she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of a response. Not that the stabbing pain in her head would allow her to come up with a worthy come back.

"What's wrong Captain…do you not appreciate our hospitality?" One of the guards taunted.

"I'm quite comfortable actually," Kathryn retorted sarcastically, even if her voice was forced and rather rough. The Kazon guard growled obviously disliking her comment. He practically ran up to the force field, the faint sizzle indicating that he had nearly come too close.

"If Cullah hadn't ordered us to keep away from you I would rip your tongue out for your lack of respect, woman!" The guard roared gruffly before marching away from the force field. Kathryn couldn't help but feel surprised, Cullah had ordered his guards to stay away from her; that was definitely something she hadn't expected then again having to deal with a jealous Seska and arrogant Cullah was more then enough in her opinion.

Forcing her tired eyes to focus she studied the cell around her, she knew that there was no way for her to escape mainly because Tuvok had gone over each cell millimetre by millimetre, making it essentially escape proof. Sometimes she really despised Vulcan efficiency. The only chance she had of escape was if she was on the opposite side of the force field and she didn't think that was going to happen anytime soon. Even if it did she would have to out manoeuvre and out fight the Kazon guards and their weapons and on a normal day that would be difficult let alone when she could barely stand upright; now she didn't stand a chance.

Sighing in frustration she tried her hardest to block out everything around her, shutting out the sound of her snickering guards and the pain that seemed to be her constant companion. Her mind although foggy appeared to be clearing giving her a chance to think about her worries. She desperately hoped that her crew was alright, well as alright as they could be stranded on an alien planet without any possessions. Guilt settled over her like a cloud, not only did she strand them all in the Delta quadrant to begin with but now her decision had caused them all to be stranded on a planet as well. Tears of frustration began forming in her eyes but before they could fall she slammed her mask into place. She needed to focus on getting her ship back, not her own self pity.

Her mind refused to listen to reason and decided to bring up an even more painful subject to deal with. All she could picture was Chakotay; she could feel his presence, hear his voice and could practically smell the scent that was so uniquely his. It brought unwanted tears back to her eyes and she furiously blinked them away. She knew that deep down her crew would be ok, they had Chakotay to guide them and she trusted his ability to lead more than most things in her life. Yes, they would be fine all she had to do was get her ship back even if it was the last thing she did.

-----

"There is evidence that a struggle has taken place at the edge of camp. The site also has alien tracks leading away from the area," Tuvok informed Chakotay who was listening intently to the Vulcan.

"We can't wait until morning to find them anything could have happened by then." He looked to the side and put his fist to his mouth momentarily. "I think we should search for them now. I'm much better at tracking then I am at fire starting."

"I've completed a few weapons that might be appropriate Commander," Tuvok reported holding up a wooden bow.

"This is thoughtful of you Tuvok…but my tribe never used bows and arrows and I've never even shot one," Chakotay replied as he eyed the newly made weapon. Tuvok raised his eyebrow, taking the bow out of Chakotay's hands.

"This is mine. I taught archery science for several years at the Vulcan Institute of Defensive Arts." Chakotay hid a smile, Tuvok was definitely a man of many talents it was no wonder why Kathryn and him had become such good friends. A pang went through his heart at the reminder of Kathryn's absence and he quickly stifled it by making orders.

It was morning by the time the group found Kes and Neelix. They were surrounded by Neanderthal like aliens who seemed insistent on having Kes. Neelix was doing his best to try and defend her against the unpredictable group but it seemed he was having difficulty. Chakotay slowly approached the group hoping not to frighten them in anyway, unfortunately a female, who was sat at the edge of the group, chose that moment to turn around and when she saw him she let out a piercing scream, grabbing the whole groups attention and forcing them on the defensive.

As he moved closer to of the larger males tried to warn him off, gesturing wildly with their hands and grunting strange words in a threatening tone. The second male pulled his large staff like weapon to the front blocking Chakotay's way.

"Commander…thank goodness," Neelix crooned gratefully, holding onto Kes's hand like a lifeline.

"Are you alright?"

"They haven't hurt us," Kes answered truthfully still looking around at her group of kidnappers.

"Have you been able to tell if they have a leader?"

"I'd say it's the one with the claw."

"I agree," Neelix added. Chakotay looked directly at the alien in question, who only returned his gaze equally. "The other two seem to be trying to figure out what to make of us. In a manner of speaking, not in a culinary sense I hope."

Chakotay spoke as he moved closer to the leader of the group. "Listen to the sound of my voice and you'll now that I mean you no harm. I come without weapons…but I must have my people back," Chakotay said gently but firmly, gesturing to Neelix and Kes. The action caused the aliens behind Chakotay to react unarguably as they roared and banged their sticks on the ground. The actions continued until the leader finally silenced them with a single word and gesture. He then spoke to Chakotay, trying to trade one of his females for Kes, by passing her to Chakotay. Chakotay gently let the women go.

"Thank you…" He placed the women back next to the leader. "But she should stay here with you. I must take them with me." Chakotay again gestured to his crew members causing cries of outrage to explode from the gathered crowd.

The leader ran forward and pulled Neelix to his feet, pushing him away from Kes. He pointed to Kes and spoke in his own language, gesturing wildly as he asked to keep Kes. It took Neelix a few moments to understand before he came to defend her.

"What…no…No! That is unacceptable!" He yelled facing off with the leader. The leader bristled and hovered over Neelix menacingly.

"Kes stand up slowly," Chakotay ordered his eyes never leaving the leaders back. He held his hand out to Kes, who took it eagerly. "Walk away with us." Kes did as she was told, slowly standing and walking away from the group. Neelix quickly followed as Chakotay stood directly in front of the leader, blocking his path.

"We have to go now!" Chakotay eyed the group warily before he too started walking away. Before they could get to far the group yelled and charged up the sand slope after them, forcing all three of them to break out into a run. It was at that point that the hidden members of Voyager crew came out into the open using their weapons and taking down the first alien instantly with a bow hitting his shoulder and knocking his down. The attack left the alien group more angered and they continued there hunt of the crew, surrounding them almost immediately. As a last resort Chakotay ordered the crew into one of the tunnels preventing the aliens from following. They had escaped.

-----

Cullah strode around the upper deck of engineering with a snarl on his face and his frustration level building. He noticed a few of his men standing around staring at the warp core and his patience snapped.

"You'd think this crew…"He boomed hitting two Nistrum in the back. "Had never seen a warp drive before!" He perched on the railing, shifting his weight onto his arms so that he could watch Seska as she worked.

"No one tried to adjust the anti matter flow today?" Seska asked as she leaned over the console she was working on next to the warp engine.

"No one," Isna replied impatiently as he placed a hydro spanner on the ground and picked up another tool.

"If you're lying," Cullah warned as he descended onto the bottom floor. "I'll have you're head!"

"I swear it Maje." Seska pushed herself away from the console and marched over to Cullah.

"There should have been some warning before the antimatter injector froze. A drop in core temperature, a magnetic constriction alarm…something. He's either lying or…"

"Or what?!" Cullah snapped heatedly.

"Computer, run a level one scan for intruders," Seska ordered hurriedly as she made her way over to another console.

"Unable to comply, internal scanner relays have been damaged." Cullah turned back to Isna with a look of fury in his eyes.

"I thought you said all repairs were complete!"

"They were…I thought they were!" Seska strode passed Cullah shouting out orders.

"I want a deck by deck search of all Jeffries tubes and conduits. Use the Federation tricorders." As the Kazon followed their orders Cullah grabbed a hold of Seska's elbow pulling her to the side of the room.

"Perhaps we should go and check on Janeway," He growled practically spitting out Kathryn's last name. Seska pulled her arm out of his bruising grip.

"She can't have done this, there is no way she could have from the brig," Seska argued.

"I find it very convenient that this happens when she is still onboard. I want to make sure that she isn't responsible for this."

"Cullah," Seska protested. He grabbed her arm again and twisted it until it became painful.

"The next words I want to hear are yes Maje," He demanded. Seska stared silently at him before she replied.

"Yes Maje," She whispered. He then proceeded to pull Seska out of engineering.

Up in sickbay the Doctor and Sudor watched the scene in engineering on the Doctor's console. The Doctor's frown deepened as he heard the Maje's words as Sudor merely leaned forward speaking in his usual calm voice.

"Do you have a portable Thoron generator?"

"Yes of course. We use it to treat radiation burns," The Doctor replied almost cheerfully as he walked over to the object in question.

"It's an old Marquis trick. Thoron particles neutralize tricorder sensors." Sudor snatch the device from the Doctor's hands and quickly made his way over to the access hatch, turning the generator on in the process.

"Mister Sudor, we need some weapons if we are going to retake the ship," The EMH stated seriously. Sudor stopped in his tracks, his eyes falling to the floor as he took several deep breaths.

"Yes I know…" Sudor began to crawl into the Jeffries tube but suddenly came to a stop. "And Doctor…"

"Yes," The Doctor said impatiently staring at Sudor in bewilderment.

"I'm going to get the Captain." Before the Doctor could reply Sudor closed the hatch door and began moving. The Captain was depending on him.


End file.
